The present invention relates to a device for grilling and broiling food which comprises correlated upper and lower plates capable of being heated, with the upper plate being disposed in a vertically adjustable pivoting relationship with respect to the lower plate.
Devices of this type are known. The object of the present invention is to so improve a device of this type that the upper part can be positioned at a desired distance from the lower part, so that it does not rest with its full weight on the food placed between the upper and lower parts but can be arranged at a specific distance therefrom.
This is solved according to the invention by the features indicated in the characterizing part of claim 1.
The engagement of the guide pins provided in the upper part, in the grooves in the supporting and guide parts, insures perfect guidance during upward and downward displacement of the upper part with respect to the lower part, and also acts an an axis of rotation when the upper part is pivoted upwards. The stop faces enable the weight of the upper part, acting on them in the form of a pressing force, to keep the upper part in any particular position or level to which it may be adjusted with respect to the lower part.
A plurality of particularly advantageous embodiments of this form of mutual blocking action realized by means of the pressing force of the aforesaid stop faces which are urged against one-another, as a result of the weight of the upper part, are defined in the subclaims.